siftheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinnie
Aabe Vincent "Vinnie" is a bounty hunter and the primary and main protagonist of the Sift Heads series. Vincent's surname is currently unknown. Background Early Life Aace Vincent "Vinnie" was born in 1974 into a family as ordinary and simple as the next he met with Alexander and other 11 boys. In 1976, his father, Aaron (also known as Wito), was killed by The Black Fox in a gunfight between two rival mafia clans in Italy (the Red Mafia and the Gray Mafia) when Vinnie was only two years old. Wanting to forget the tragic incident, his mother decided to leave Europe and move to America to start a new life, which happened to be the same year Vinnie made his first kill when he shot his cat who had "killed" Vinnie's teddy bear Mobo. In 1980, he killed a fellow daycare kid with a toy car as payback for playing with his GT 500 toy car. Seven years later, he murdered his math teacher in order to avoid going to school. As a teenager, Vincent decorated his room with pornographic posters, a real AK47 and a Japanese katana sword which has "Blossom stem, if found please return to Kiro or else!" inscribed on it. (The following information is incorrect because when Vinnie was a teen, Kiro wasn't born yet.) Adulthood In 1993, he had a run-in with law enforcement while being under the influence which resulted in him murdering two cops with his Taurus PT92. He later got his first taste of money by conning the cons themselves in the streets of Chicago. What was originally a simple hobby quickly turned into a profession, and Vincent later gave himself the nickname "Vinnie". His name would soon spread quickly amongst the locals, gaining a reputation as being the best bounty hunter in the area and eventually the best in the world he lead group of bouty hunters number of members of group is 17 (with Vinnie). But later his friends were killed by Gray Mafia members and Vinnie was only survivor in the Bounty Hunters. Naturally, such notoriety would bring him not only many contracts, money and women, but also his share of enemies that never intimidated him. Amidst all the bloodshed and violence, a woman entered his life. Vinnie was surprised that she could withstand bloodbaths and violence, but behold she could not resist Vinnie's charm and she fell for him. And since this day Shorty has stayed by his side as not only his lover, but as his partner-in-crime. Later on, a contract that turned sour forced Vinnie to meet one of his biggest adversaries: Kiro, an ex-member of the Yakuza, who was thirsty for vengeance for the death of his brother(see: Sift Renegade 1, Sift Heads 5 and Sift Renegade 2). After several heated battles, Vinnie proposed an alternative to this quarrel and to let Kiro become a part of his team. Relationships with other Protagonists Shorty Vinnie met Shorty on a beach and they both fell in love with one another. Vinnie admires how Shorty is terrific at shooting and for always knowing what to do for fun. In Sift Heads 4 when Vinnie was bored (due to the fact he had eliminated all of the criminals in Chicago and there was nothing left to do), Shorty suggested that Vinnie should go on vacation by sifting heads - but on an international level this time. Another time, Vinnie received help from Shorty due to the he could not sift heads alone when he was infiltrating a base and needed backup in Shorty Covers. Vinnie cares a lot for Shorty and this is evident from the time he rescued Shorty when she was captured by Kiro and also the Crips and Red Mafia, and also took care of her when she was injured in Sift Heads: Ultimatum. 'Kiro' When Vinnie was ordered by Yumma to kill Kienji (Kiro's Brother) for rebelling against older members of the Yakuza, Kiro was trying to kill him after the murder of several members of the Triads, but Vinnie defeated him. He spared the beaten samurai and told him "not to kill someone who is paid but one who is paying." Later, when Kiro confronted some Triads, Vinnie reappeared and shot the leader, leaving the rest for Kiro. Afterwards, Kiro met with Vinnie again, as he had his own enemies as well. Eventually, Kiro decided to shake off his hatred on Vinnie and became his partner instead. Formerly enemies, Vinnie and Kiro eventually became trusted allies, and Kiro proved to be a formidable assassin to the gang. Though, the two mostly poke fun at each other at times around. Vinnie is also annoyed by Kiro for making fun of him for living in the past; when Kiro started to ask about his age, Vinnie retorted Kiro to throw himself out of the car, prompting Kiro to stop annoying Vinnie. Vinnie also stopped Kiro for trying to kill police officers due to his fuel of his rage. when Kiro was arrested, Vinnie rescued him to help him kill Alonzo and Yumma. During Sift Heads: Street Wars, Vinnie started to tease Kiro for guarding the safehouse. Kiro just explained that if he left his safehouse unprotected it might be blown up again. Appearances Characters killed by Vinnie Trivia *Vinnie likes R&B music, rock music, cars & weapons. *Vinnie has been fascinated with the Mustang Shelby GT500 Eleanor for a very long time. *Before Sift Heads World: Act 1, Vinnie's favorite gun was a Beretta 92 FS. Now, it seems to have changed to a Desert Eagle. *Vinnie's first ever kill was his cat, whose name is still unconfirmed. *On the Main Menu screen of Sift Heads 2, Vinnie seems to be exiting a BMW instead of a Shelby GT500. *His eyes are never shown throughout the entire series. *Vinnie fights the final guy in a fist fight at the end of Sift Heads World: Act 4 Gallery Siftheads2.gif Vinnie smoking.jpg Vr1.jpg Vinnie.jpg Vinnie Artwork.jpg|Vinnie Dark Shot Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vinnie Category:Kiro Category:Shorty